marvel_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle Gibney
Kyle Gibney (Wild Child) is a mutant. Powers Regenerative healing factor: Kyle's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged and destroyed bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Prior to his being depowered, Kyle could heal from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. He was, however, unable to regenerate his vocal chords after having them severed during a brief scuttle with Sabretooth. However, Kyle's accelerated healing powers have been restored and possibly increased to higher levels as he now has the ability to speak. Kyle's healing powers extend to his body's immune system and render him immune to most diseases and toxins. The unique regenerative qualities of Kyle's healing factor cause him to age at a pace much slower than an ordinary human. *''Superhuman strength:'' Currently, Kyle is known to at least have physical strength beyond the natural limits of a man his height, weight, and build. He possesses sufficient strength to easily lift and hold Wolverine, who weights 300 pounds due to the additional weight of his adamantium skeleton, off of the ground with one arm so, Kyle is capable of lifting at least 600 pounds. *''Superhumanly acute senses:'' Kyle's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are superhumanly acute and comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Kyle can see things at much greater distances and with perfect clarity than an ordinary human. He retains this same level fo clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear sounds that ordinary humans cannot detect and sounds that they normally could hear but at much greater distances. Kyle can use his highly developed sense of smell to track or recognize someone by their scent, even if the scent has been covered up to a certain degree or if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors. *''Superhuman speed:'' Kyle can run and move at speeds that are unattainable by the physically finest human athlete. Since regaining his powers, Kyle is fater than ever before. *''Superhuman stamina:'' Kyle's accelerated healing factor enhances the efficiency of his musculature so that it produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Prior to his being depowered, Kyle could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. Given the apparent increase in the efficiency of his mutant healing factor, it is likely that Kyle's physical stamina has also increased beyond his original limits. *''Superhuman agility:'' Kyle's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *''Superhuman reflexes:'' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *''Mind control immunity:'' Kyle is completely immune to mind control. Retractable claws: 'Each of Kyle's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable claws that are razor-sharp. His claws are capable of rending substances as durable as flesh, wood, bone, stone, and some types of metals. Kyle also possesses elongated canines that he can use as weapons during close combat situations by biting. 'Zoopathy: Kyle has a limited form of zoopathy, the psionic ability to communicate with and control animals. HIs zoopathy only works on wolves, however. Category:Characters Category:Mutants